Treats from A Lover
by MadPineapple
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian go out for dinner. With a twist. Sequel to Detention


Story - Treats from a Lover

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this wonderful show. Although I still hope for a miracle.

WARNINGs: AU, Yaoi, StudentXTeacher relationship and minor GrellXWilliam.

A/N:Ciel is 17 and Sebastian is 23 and where I live the age of consent is 16 so it's not shota.

* * *

><p>The bell rung and sights of relief could be heard from all of his mates. Ciel would have done the same if Sebastian hadn't been looking at him for the whole hour, from time to time giving him that smouldering look that was enough to melt even the glaciers. And Ciel realised that he was supposed to stay after class to speak with Sebastian. Tonight they were going out. Ciel was proud of his persistence. Had it not been for it he would have never got his delicious teacher as a lover.<p>

As soon as everyone left except for him and Sebastian he approached.

"Don't forget we're going out for dinner," Sebastian smiled.

"I did not forget it, Ciel. I'll pick you up at 7. And dress formal. We're going to a restaurant not McDonalds," Ciel rolled his eyes. Of course he would dress formally. He always did.

"Ok, Sebastian. But don't be late, or you won't get anything for desert tonight," Ciel winked suggestively and left with a wave of his hand. Sebastian shook his head with a knowing smile.

But as soon as Ciel left, his worst nightmare decided to reside in the doorway of his class blocking his path. Said nightmare being the Drama teacher, Grell Sutcliff.

"Oh my dear Sebaschan! What are you doing tonight? I wouldn't mind a rehearsal with you in my bed," Two rows of sharp teeth gleamed in the sun and Grell's high heels clicked on the hardwood floor as he stepped in the room and walked towards Sebastian's desk, sitting atop it.

And Sebastian was seething with anger. This madman kept harassing him, despite that he had a boyfriend who fucked him on a daily basis, hard and violent and most of the time in his office. There were rumours that they had been seen rutting in the principal's office, on top of his desk, against the door, on the floor. To sum it up on every surface possible.

Sebastian hated the principal with a passion. And not so surprisingly the feeling was mutual. William would give him hell if his tie was even milimetrically crooked, while le left his lover walk around in an outrageously red outfit, with heels of at least 3 inches.

"I'm really sorry to decline your offer but I am busy tonight," His voice held sarcasm well disguised under a layer of indifference. Grell kept pestering him from day one and it seemed he was never going to get bored.

"Then would you help me with something this week? I have a class of newbies and I wish to show them the true art of theatrics. But I lack a partner for a scene so beautiful as the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. How about a beauty like you and an actress as good as I show them how it is really played right?" Grell's sugar coated words did nothing to persuade Sebastian who wanted nothing to do with the redhead's presence let alone to give him any chance to pester him. So with a slightly too forceful yank he took his briefcase off the desk and started towards the door.

"Don't even think about it, Grell. I am a literature teacher not someone you can use to satisfy the twisted fantasies of your mind and those of your rabid teenage girl students. Now if you'll excuse me," And he left swiftly.

Perched on Sebastian's desk Grell whispered dreamily.

"Ah, what a cold man you are, Sebaschan," But the wrong person, who was coincidentally the principal, heard his words and came in.

"Grell are you still after that demon of a teacher?" With a toothy grin Grell answered.

" What if I am? Will you punish me, Will?"

Seconds later Grell was pushed on the desk, with William on top.

Ciel searched frantically for his tie clasp. He remembered putting it in that drawer but it was not there. And he had less than 10 minutes to find it. Passing by the mirror he gave his reflection a once over. Charcoal black suit pants, a dark silk shirt and a red tie. Classical. His overcoat was still on the hanger, waiting to be put on. What he did not give up were his blue jelly bracelets, which were hidden under the cuff of his shirt.

Seconds later his BlackBerry started ringing. And he knew that Sebastian was downstairs. He went to the door and answered it. There stood Sebastian also in a black suit, with a burgundy shirt and a dark blue tie. He looked more relaxed than during classes and Ciel appreciated it.

"Come in. I have to finish dressing," Sebastian smiled sweetly and answered.

"I'd rather have you undress but we have to get to the restaurant. When we get home then…" The rest was left unsaid but Ciel caught the drift and a soft blush coloured his cheeks, as he smacked Sebastian's arm playfully.

"You pervert of a teacher," Sebastian laughed silently.

"I won't make a comment on that," Ciel knew that he won so he left the room, swaying his hips, teasing Sebastian.

Minutes later he returned fully dressed and he bent over to tie the laces of his shoes, leaving his ass vulnerable to Sebastian's intense scrutiny. And when he was expecting less a light teasing slap was delivered to his ass. Ciel yelped and turned around to glare at Sebastian who had a smug look on his face.

"Don't you dare do that again or I will personally take care that your ass gets worse,"

Sebastian laughed at the empty threat Ciel threw at him. He was so cute when he did that. Almost like a kitten that wanted to look fierce and dangerous but only managed to look even cuter.

"I was simply staking my claim on you," Ciel glared once again and took his keys.

The ride to the restaurant was anything but silent; Ciel laughed so much he couldn't think it was possible and surprisingly Sebastian drove carefully, unlike the speed demon Ciel thought he was. After Sebastian pulled in the parking lot Ciel stumbled out of the car holding his stomach from too much laughter.

"I laughed so much I think I won't be able to eat anything."

"Really? This place has incredibly good desserts. But you won't get dessert unless you eat at least something that can be called food," Ciel pouted and huffed like a child but Sebastian took no notice of it.

He walked through the door and spoke to the maître d', a young girl who was probably melting at Sebastian's words. She walked ahead of them, her hips swaying in what Ciel considered inappropriate gesture. When they were seated a waiter delivered their menus and Ciel breathed a sight of relief when the girl left. Sebastian did not need more fangirls than he already had. They placed their orders and relaxed, and after it was brought to them, they started eating, simply enjoying their food and talking.

Their knees touched under the table and Ciel shuddered at the contact, heat radiating from Sebastian's body. With a smile one of Sebastian's legs wrapped around Ciel's calf, in a semblance of an embrace. Ciel threw him a smile over the table and relaxed in his chair.

"Hello, Ciel, ," Both of them stiffened at the sweet high-pitched female voice that called out to them. From the corner of his eye Ciel saw blonde curls and lively green eyes.

Oh shit. From all the people who could find them here, was his cousin Lizzy.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel was completely speechless and only managed to stammer a few words.

"Ummm, I…we…Sebastian…Lizzy we…"The blond giggled at his words until Sebastian had mercy and cut in.

"Ciel asked me to help him prepare for his college interview," Lizzy smiled and pulled a chair and sat down at their table.

"Now Ciel, this part of the interview is about your academic achievements. I hope Miss Lizzy's presence is not intimidating you. Now let's continue our interview, about your grades. Are you at the_ top_ of you class?" At the words Sebastian threw him a lewd look, making Ciel blush a pretty red and stuttered a shaky yes.

" It is good that you are so achieved. We look for that in our students, and it's a quality that is very much appreciated at our institution," Lizzy looked at Ciel who seemed rather flushed and embarrassed.

"What about your _oral examination_? What did your teachers say about your results?" Sebastian seemed at ease with the downright sexual questions he asked and in front of his cousin no less. Ciel looked away from Sebastian. If he thought he could embarrass his like this in front of his cousin and get away with it he was dead wrong, and after all two could play at that game.

"They said that I'm am excellent student and a really fast learner," Sebastian laughed as Ciel used his exact words. Naughty, naughty Ciel.

Lizzy seeing that Ciel finally got his confidence back, stood up and with a smile she said. Those two were so sweet as they were before she came around, relaxed and totally wrapped up in each other's presence.

"Ciel I hope you pass your interview and Mr. Sebastian please train him well," She left and both Ciel and Sebastian relaxed.

"What the hell were you thinking when you asked those question? Damn it, she's not that dumb."

"Don't worry I have a treat for you when we get home. Because you put up with my obnoxious questions."

Making a sign to the waiter he asked for the bill and after paying it, he guided Ciel to the car.

"Don't think you are forgiven simply because you promised to give me a treat. And you didn't even let me have dessert," Ciel said as he sat in the car, pulling his seatbelt on. The streets were empty and seeing that Sebastian stepped on the gas, speeding up until Ciel knew that his earlier assumption was not wrong. No wonder most of the teachers called Sebastian a demon, he was in every way and aspect one. And Ciel was even more agreeing to it when Sebastian's hand rested on his thigh, and their eyes met through the rear-view mirror. He mouthed the words that always made Ciel hot and bothered.

I'll fuck you until you can't stand on your feet, make you scream until your voice is hoarse and you are way too drowsy to even think.

Ciel responded in kind after removing Sebastian's hand from his thigh.

Can't wait for you to try.

Sebastian smirked and licked his lips. It was going to be a long night…

As soon as they stumbled inside, Ciel was pressed to the door, lips captured in a vicious kiss. His overcoat was thrown over Sebastian's shoulder; to rest in some unknown corner, and his this wrist were gripped hard, slammed against the wood, as Sebastian undid the cuffs, blunt nails pressing in his skin. Ciel's wrists were released and Sebastian laced his fingers with the boy's finally letting him breath, his forehead leant on Ciel's, blue eyes staring into red brown ones.

"Still I don't forgive you," Ciel whispered.

Sebastian's fingers distracted him as they hooked on his bracelets.

"I did not know you were this kinky, Ciel. You surely know the meaning of these," Sebastian toyed with the jelly band, stretching it a little until it almost snapped.

"What are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel looked positively confused.

"Oh, don't tell me you have not heard of the sexual meaning of these. Only I found at lest 3 couples rutting in the hallways because one of them snapped the other's bracelet," Ciel looked positively horrified. What has he been wearing all the time? He couldn't be more obvious if he wore a tag on him 'ready to be taken' could he.

"Could you tell me what exactly this means?" Ciel asked lifting a hand to reveal two blue bracelets.

With a smirk Sebastian brought his own fingers up and tugged. The thin strips of jelly snapped with a dull sound.

"That, Ciel, means that one of us has to give a blowjob," Ciel gaped. His teacher was beyond perverted.

"But since you had to put up with me I think you deserve a reward," With that Sebastian's lips pressed on Ciel's neck, stealing his breath away, his teeth lightly biting on the skin. Deft fingers worked on Ciel's shirt and soon it was undone. It hung on his elbows and the tie was nowhere to be seen.

Ciel was amazed how Sebastian always managed to get him undressed without losing even a piece of his clothes. He made a mental note not to lose himself so completely to his teacher's kisses. But that was simply impossible since Sebastian kissed so good, so ahh… And that was all Ciel's mind could conjure when hands caressed his nipples, his stomach, and stopped there, just teasing the dark happy trail.

"I believe the doorway is a place we haven't tried yet, but I prefer a place where we could sit and enjoy," Sebastian spoke in between kisses, his words astoundingly coherent despite his ragged breath and lust-clouded mind.

"The living room?" Ciel barely panted, his fingers twitching to bury in those locks, to make Sebastian stop talking and do something more productive with his mouth. _Like sucking him off already_.

They kissed again, lips bumping into lips, teeth biting and nipping at already swollen lips, yet they could not stop. Ciel barely registered when he was lifted from the floor and carried to the living room, his feet meeting carpet and the cool leather of the couch kissing his heated body, sticking to it.

Sebastian kneeled on the floor, fingers touching reverently the pale skin of his lover, worshipping every patch with his lips and tongue, teasing slightly at sensitive spots, yet all the while keeping away from Ciel's crotch…

And the boy was going mad under the ministration, the lust more intoxicating than any kind of alcohol he had ever consumed.

His fingers impatiently fumbled with the buckle of the belt, cursing his idea to wear it. Sebastian stopped to watch the fingers move, a fine tremble marring their movement. Ciel was impatient as always. But he had earned his treat so Sebastian finally took pity and gently slapping Ciel's hands away he undid the buckle and the trousers, to be greeted by a large tent in the other's boxers. A wet spot adorned the front of them and Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

"You enjoyed the teasing didn't you?" Ciel threw him a glare that was unfortunately softened by the hazy look his eyes held.

Without any warning, the boxers were pulled off, and Ciel's hard member stood to attention proud and angry red. Sebastian looked up through his lashes at Ciel who was all but ready to scream to heavens in frustration. Red lips parted and that wicked tongue slipped out to tease at the head, lightly lapping at the slit. Drops of precum were swept away in Sebastian's mouth that made a show of tasting Ciel.

Blue eyes were hidden behind dropped eyelids. And Sebastian wanted those blue eyes on him, only on him, watching and lusting. He leaned even closer; slipping in between Ciel's legs and his lips lightly kissed the head before taking it in completely sucking hard at it. And Ciel clenched his eyes even tighter, a choked moan leaving him. He withdrew; tongue only lightly teasing and Ciel opened his eyes.

"You'd better hurry up or I'll do it for you… Or simply I'll get that release by other means,"

And Ciel did not wait for Sebastian's answer. His fingers laced in black hair and that mouth, that sinfully hot mouth was brought closer. Sebastian parted his lips and gripping the base swallowed Ciel in one go. Now that was a nice sound. Ciel had screamed, both is surprise and pleasure as that mouth wrapped around him, and an equally hot hand cupped around his balls, slowly massaging him, bringing him closer to completion.

But Sebastian's rhythm was so slow and he was so close to going mad. Fingers gripped Sebastian's hair painfully as he started guiding his head. Ciel tried to thrust his hips up, to meet up with that heat but Sebastian's grip on them was just too strong. Hard sucks were delivered and Ciel could not contain his moans anymore, as they echoed in the room.

"Yes, Sebastian damn it, yes… just a little bit more," And Sebastian complied, letting his teeth sink a little in the soft skin, while he sucked vigorously. Ciel's eyes were wide open and so was his mouth, open in a silent scream as the muscles in his thighs trembled next to Sebastian's head. He bent over pushing Sebastian harshly, closer to his body, dark locks tickling his chest and finally Ciel let go, with a deafening scream.

"Sebastian…"

Pulling away slightly, thick spurts of semen landed on Sebastian's tongue, tasting salty and slightly bitter as he swallowed them. Ciel watched through barely slit eyes the bob of Sebastian's Adam apple as he swallowed and whished he had enough energy to get up and latch on that. But he was exhausted and soon enough he fell asleep. Sebastian smiled and lifting him up, he took Ciel to the bedroom, tucked him in and gently whished him a good night with a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
